overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Green Claw
'Green Claw ' (緑爪 (グリーン・クロー), Gurīn Kurō) is one of the five lizardmen tribes that live in the Great Lake. Background In the past, Green Claw participated in the war over resources. It led to an alliance of two other tribes against the tribes of Yellow Speckle and Sharp Edge. The outcome of the war ended with the tribal alliance's victory and stabilization of the lizardmen population. Characterized by their dark green and charcoal grey scales, this tribe of lizardmen in recent years specializes in aquatic farming, a new technique brought in by Zaryusu Shasha, after wandering the outside world. With this new method of harvesting fish grown and raised from the farms, the tribe is provided with a stable food source. Thus Green Claw can be considered one of the most self-sufficient tribes in the Wetlands. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The village of the Green Claw tribe is visited by an undead messenger. It decrees the Supreme One's order of absolute destruction of all the Lizardmen in the Wetlands. He informs them that they will have eight days to prepare for the end before disappearing. Calling an assembly of warriors and Druids to debate on how to respond to the matter, it is obvious for the Lizardmen, judging by the power and magic displayed by the messenger that victory against such a foe is futile and that their tribe would perish. However, Zaryusu Shasha refuses to give in to despair and calls for the unification of all the lizardmen tribes to confront this adversary. Many of the elders are reluctant to undertake such action, but Zaryusu's brother offers his support.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 1: Departure Giving him the seal of the chief, he allows the traveler to go forth and gather the tribes which was done so successfully.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 2: Lizardmen Gathering Strength Green Claw's strength lies not within brute force or power, but through maintaining stable alliances with its neighboring tribes, Small Fang and Razor Tail. In recent years, the tribe has been more accepting of new technologies, adapting magic into weaponry, and proactively taking leadership in times of crisis. It is no doubt one of the most progressive tribes of lizardmen in the Wetlands that think of the future of not only its tribe but the entire race as well. The composition of the tribe is shown below: * 103 Warriors * 4 Druids * 7 Hunters * 124 Male Lizardmen * 105 Female Lizardmen''Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death'' Known Members * Rororo * Shasuryu Shasha * Zaryusu Shasha * Head Priestess * Head Warrior * Head Hunter * Elder Trivia * Green Claw was the second of the tribes to be warned of the impending lizardmen annihilation. * All of the Lizardman tribes, including Green Claw, were absorbed into one single tribe after their war with the forces of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick References }} Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Tribes Category:Lizardmen Tribes Category:Nazarick